The New Girl
by takhasis2002
Summary: A new girl moves to Domino from New York. She and Yugi like each other. But why is Anzu acting all weird now? Y/OC J/A
1. The New Girl

The New Girl  
  
Chapter 1: The New Girl  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Yugioh (sniffle) I'm just a little to obsessed for my own good.  
  
Yugi was sitting in his first period class; junior year, watching Anzu and Jonouchi make out in the corner of his eye. It hurt him at first when his best friend took his crush but he was the supportive Yugi as always and didn't let on that he was deeply wounded. He has always assumed that Anzu didn't feel the same way about him but it hurt the most when she removed all doubt. When he was younger he thought she didn't like him because of his height but now that he was 5'11" that couldn't be the case. But Anzu seemed happy so he assumed he would get over it. eventually.  
  
Little did Yugi no was that the day was soon approaching.  
  
The bell rang and the teacher entered. Jonouchi and Anzu parted reluctantly but went back to their original seats when the teacher gave them a stern look. The entire class quieted as the teacher started to speak.  
  
"Today class a new student joins us, her name is Adeline Yen." Standing in the front of the class was a girl with long wavy blond hair, bright blue eyes, and freckles. In unison all the boys in the class gave her a once over, pausing just below the neck because, no matter how many times they deny it, they always look. Adeline just moved here from New York. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself Adeline?"  
  
"Err ok. Well I'm me, and if you really care to no more about me you can ask me yourself."  
  
"All right then Adeline, why don't you go sit next to. Duke over there.  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
Duke - "Hey"  
Adeline- "Hey"  
"So you want to catch a movie with me this Friday?"  
  
"Umm. I have to finish unpacking."  
  
"But its Monday, you have plenty of time"  
  
"Yeah well I have a lot of stuff"  
  
"Fine" Duke turns away looking rejected. All the rest of the girls look amazed. They can't believe the new girl just turned down Duke Devlin.  
  
Its lunch and Adeline is looking for a place to sit. She spots yugi and the gang. "Hey can I sit with you guys?"  
Yugi - "sure"  
  
Mai - "So I heard you talking to Duke?"  
  
"Yeah, so"  
  
"I also heard you turned him down when he asked you out."  
  
"He seemed like a jerk. He didn't even get to no me at all before he asked me out."  
  
"Well you've got a point there. And a lot of nerve, all the girls in our class want to go out with him."  
  
"Just for his looks apparently."  
  
"Well enough about Duke, let me fill you in on everything."  
  
As the girls continue talking, Anzu joins in while Jonouchi, Yugi, and Honda move to a different table.'  
  
Honda - "so what do you guys think of the new girl?"  
  
Jonouchi - "I'd say something but I'm spoken for."  
  
Yugi - "relax, Anzu cant here you over here."  
  
J - "well then I'd have to say.that I'm sure she's not gonna beadle to resist my charms and good looks! It'll be hard on her when she realizes that I'm taken.  
  
H & Y- "Yeah right!"  
  
They start laughing.  
  
Mai - "What's so funny?"  
  
Guys - "Nothing!"  
  
Anzu- "Jonouchi lets go for a walk."  
  
Jo - "Alright."  
  
Honda - "Fifty bucks says there gonna go make out."  
  
Everyone laughs  
  
Honda - "Well Ill see you guys later I got some research to do. I'm headed to the library."  
  
Mai - "Me to. See you guys later."  
  
They go leaving Yugi and Adeline alone.  
  
Adeline - Hey do you no where I can find a good game shop around here?  
  
Yugi - Oh sure, in fact my grandpa owns one nearby. I can show you after school.  
  
Adeline - Great, thanks! (The bell rings) I'll meet you at the front gate. Yugi - Yeah no problem.  
  
Yugi walks to his next class looking thoughtful. For the moment at least Anzu and Jonouchi have left his thoughts. 


	2. Whats Wrong With Anzu?

Hey could someone review to let me now that you're reading this. Just write anything I don't care.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Yugioh or much about it. If I did Anzu would be where I am and I in Anzu spot. Probably married to Yugi by now.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
As Yugi and co walked to the game shop they started badgering Adeline with questions.  
  
Jonouchi - So you moved here from New York?  
  
Adeline - Yea, from long island actually.  
  
Mai - Long Island is part of New York? I thought it was like by itself or something.  
  
Adeline - Yeah a lot of people tend to thing that. Don't know why but whatever. Part of New York City is on Long Island actually.  
  
Yugi - Really that's cool.  
  
Anzu - So you lived pretty close to the city then?  
  
Adeline - If you consider over two hours in a car nearby. I lived in east Marion, on the tip of the North Fork.  
  
Jonouchi - so you lived in a small town. What did you do in your spare time?  
  
Adeline - Not much, I would ride my bike a lot and walk in the woods during the summer. All the rest of the time I was watching TV or on the computer. I got into duel monsters but no that many people I new played.  
  
Anzu - well a lot of people play duel monsters around here.  
  
Jonouchi - yeah Yugi and me are champs. We won first and second in duelist kingdom.  
  
Honda - but don't let Jonouchi fool you, he won second and Yugi first. Yugi is the best there is.  
  
Adeline - That's cool we have to duel sometime.  
  
Yugi - Sure. Well this is it, my grandpa's game shop. We live upstairs.  
  
Honda - Hey Yugi could I borrow that manga I was talking bout earlier?  
  
Yugi - Yeah sure I'll go get it. Be right back.  
  
Yugi leaves the rest to browse.  
Adeline to Anzu - Wow yugi's really nice.  
Anzu - Yeah he is. He's a great friend.  
Adeline - Does he have a girlfriend?  
Anzu - No. Why?  
  
Adeline - I was just wondering. I noticed you and Jonouchi go out and Mai has a boyfriend from another school. And well Honda.  
  
Adeline trailed off as she realized she was babbling and what kind of impression it must give to Anzu.  
Anzu -No hidden motives?  
Adeline - No. Not yet.  
  
Anzu - Yet hu?  
  
Adeline - Shut up.  
  
Just then Yugi's grandpa walked out of the kitchen as Yugi came downstairs.  
  
Yugi - Oh hey grandpa, I want you to meet Adeline. She just moved here from New York.  
  
Grandpa - Its nice to meet you Adeline.  
  
Adeline - And you too Mr. Motou. (she glances at her watch) I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Everyone - Bye, see ya tomorrow.  
  
*****  
  
The next day in school we see Anzu writing in a notebook. Adeline Walks up to her.  
  
Adeline - Hey Anzu what are you doing?  
  
Anzu - Oh I'm glad I caught you. I'm doing this project for Sociology. I have to ask a bunch of my friends a series of questions. Is it all right if I ask you?  
  
Adeline - Yeah sure, no problem.  
  
Anzu - Ok, what's your favorite colour?  
Adeline - Blue  
Anzu - ok.favourite TV shows?  
  
Adeline - Charmed and Gilmore Girls.  
  
Anzu - What are you planning on majoring in?  
  
Adeline - Herpetology.  
  
Anzu - Really? So you like reptiles? Well I'm done ill talk to you later.  
  
Anzu walks off muttering to herself.  
  
Adeline - Well that was weird.  
  
Yugi - What?  
  
Adeline - Oh you scared me. Anzu was just acting weird. Well ill see you around. 


	3. New Teachers and The Matrix

Chapter 3  
  
New Teachers and The Matrix  
  
Hey everyone who might be reading my fanfic. If you are could you let me know by reviewing cause I think I might stop if I don't get at least ONE review!!!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Tea sat at her desk with a bunch of papers scattered around her.  
  
She didn't get it. She couldn't understand why Yugi liked that new girl Adeline and not her. True she was dating Jonouchi now but it was still hard to forget her first crush. They had known each other forever but she had never gotten the impression that Yugi liked her like she liked him. Yugi and Adeline didn't even have that much in common. So they both liked duel monsters and Adeline seemed capable of hanging out with just the guys and actually having a good time. She couldn't grasp how Adeline understood guys the way she did. Anzu thought back to earlier that day at the cafeteria...  
  
The guys were smirking to themselves and the girls were looking at them quizzically. Finally Adeline spoke up.  
  
So what are you guys laughing about?  
  
Jonouchi - New Teacher.  
  
That's it. As soon as Jonouchi said new teacher Adeline started smirking too and then said. "Well don't go do something illegal." This had immediately cracked them all up. Meanwhile Mai, Serenity, and I were still trying to figure out the first part. Finally Serenity asked what the joke was. Adeline turned to us and said, "New, young, female teacher. That was when we all got it.  
  
And of course it was obvious that Adeline liked Yugi after she asked if Yugi had a girlfriend and started babbling and getting all flustered. But what hurt the most was Yugi. She had called him the other day and of course he brought Adeline up..  
  
Yugi - So what do you think of Adeline?  
  
Anzu - She seems pretty nice.  
  
Yugi - Yeah and she duels to.  
  
Anzu - I can't believe she came from New York. That's where I want to go.  
  
Yugi - Yeah I no. Hey Honda, Jonouchi, and me are gonna go see The Matrix Reloaded. You want to come?  
  
Anzu - Nah. I don't really like Sci-fi and all the fighting.  
  
Yugi - Oh, well all right. I'll ask Adeline if she wants to come. She's dying to see that movie.  
  
Of course Adeline would want to see that movie. So now they were sitting in a theatre as she was sitting at home trying to do all her homework, chores, and be upset. All of Anzu's friends hated movies like the Matrix. She didn't get why Adeline would want to go. Unless. that was Adeline trying really hard to make sure that Yugi would like her. All the guy stuff she was doing out of desperation. It still didn't make sense how she understood the guys so well but part of it was explained now. And if that's the case then ill just have to bring out the real Adeline. Then even if Yugi didn't like her, she new he wouldn't like Adeline. This was going to be fun and she could probably get Mai and Serenity to help her to.  
  
We leave as Anzu starts scribbling down a plan and muttering to herself. "Nobody will ever get Yugi if I cant have him.." 


End file.
